Sin Evidencias
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Esto es un Songfic que se me ocurrió de la nada !Disfruten!


Sin Evidencias

Las calles de Florencia estaban consumidas en la fría y hermosa oscuridad de la noche, en una de las calles que se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello largo y café, alto, delgado y muy bien vestido, caminaba por la apedreadas calles pero al pasar por un puente en el mar y ver como se reflejaba en este se acomodó la camisa blanca y se quitó el poco polvo que tenía en los pantalones para después continuar con su trayecto nuevamente.

_Como de costumbre voy de madrugada_

_Con un ligero aliento de un buen Bucanas_

_Traigo la camisa toda perfumada_

_A ver qué nuevo pretexto ahora me salva_

En una esquina alumbrada solo por un antorcha se encontraba un bella mujer con una ropa elegante y con un abanico en mano, era delgada y de muchas curvas por lo que le daba un aliento de ser cortesana. El hombre la vio y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa pícara, caminó hacia ella, al estar frente a ella ambos se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión.

- Bien, vayamos a tu casa ¿te parece? – le dijo tomando a la joven del brazo.

- Seguidme entonces Ezio – decía escoltándolo a su casa, entraron y le llevó a su habitación y la mujer lo empujó a la cama con brusquedad para después ser ella quien se abalanzara sobre él, Ezio la besó nuevamente y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a la mujer, ella correspondió al acto y apagó las velas que iluminaban la habitación, acto seguido se oyeron los gemidos de ambos y el como la cama pareciera ser movida con brusquedad de adelante hacia atrás.

Ezio ahora se encaminaba a una bella casa con vista al mar, entró y ahí le esperaba una mujer igual hermosa pero esta se veía molesta.

- Mil perdones por el retraso amore mío pero… -

_No debo dejar ninguna evidencia_

_Mi experiencia puede más que mi conciencia_

_Siempre busco la manera de decirle_

_Y me cree lo que le digo a pesar de mentirle_

- ¿Pero qué, Ezio? – le dijo ella acercándosele y mirándole acusadamente.

- Os tengo una explicación mi amore – decía sin perder su postura.

- ¿A si? ¿Cuál? –

- … -

_Por eso es que tuve que inventar_

_Que hoy la junta se alargó de más_

_Se le acabó la pila al celular_

_Por eso no te pude contestar_

- Sabe usted el por qué pues soy un asesino e inclusive a estas horas de la mañana puede haber una misión importante – dijo con orgullo haciendo que la mujer abriera sus ojos a todo lo que podía.

- Tenéis razón Ezio, perdonad mi comportamiento tan infantil lo que pasa es que me he creído que vos habéis estado con otra mujer – se disculpaba ella bajando la cabeza.

- Os perdono… con una condición – esto último lo dijo con lujuria acercándose peligrosamente a ella arrinconándola en una esquina.

- Haré lo que me pidáis con tal de que me perdones mi amore – le dijo acercando su rostro al de él, Ezio sonrió y la llevó a la habitación de los dos.

Ambos cansados y repletos de sudor, se besaban apasionadamente, ella pasó sus delicados dedos sobre su espalda pero paró al sentir un pequeño rasguño en la espalda de este, se separó de él y le miró preocupada lo que extrañó a su acompañante.

- Ezio… ¿Qué te ha pasado en la espalda? – le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

_Espero te sirva esta explicación_

_Una llanta del carro se ponchó_

_Y al cambiarla un gato me saltó_

_Por eso es que la espalda me arañó_

_Duerme tranquila mi amor…_

- Trabajo… pero deja eso; te amo – aquellas dos palabras la había dicho con tanta verdad que le hizo olvidar a la mujer la razón por la que se habían separado… Ezio la besó y ella lo acepto gustosa comenzando ahora con carisias agradables y así siguieron unos minutos hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

_No debo dejar ninguna evidencia_

_Mi experiencia puede más que mi conciencia_

_Siempre busco la manera de decirle_

_Y me cree lo que le digo a pesar de mentirle_

Al verla dormida… se le hizo un nudo en el estómago por haber tenido sexo con otra pero ¿Y qué? así era el… así era Ezio Auditore un mujeriego y un asesino, amaba a su… ¿Esposa? ¿Acompañante? quién sabe pero el punto es que le amaba y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

_Por eso es que tuve que inventar _

_Que hoy la junta se alargó de más_

_Se le acabo la pila al celular_

_Po eso no te pude contestar_

_Espero y te sirva esta explicación_

_Una llanta del carro se ponchó_

_Y al cambiarla un gato me saltó_

_Po eso es que la espalda me araño_

_Duerme tranquila mi amor…_

_Duerme tranquila mi amor… _

**Es corto, lo se. Bueno soy apenas una novata en esto de los Fics así que les agradecería mucho que no fueran tan malos conmigo, yo disfrute haciéndola y se que no es muy profunda pero bueno, dejen sus Reviews o si quieren no… depende si les gustó.**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Assassins Creed, o bueno al menos Ezio, las mujeres son solo mujeres cualquieras.

La canción le pertenece a Banda MS con la canción Sin Evidencias, para los que les gusta el corrido, escúchenla esta muy buen.


End file.
